Aphenphosm
by musuko-kun
Summary: Berawal dari lelucon di pagi hari. Berbuntut masalah. Satu impian setelah peperangan usai adalah hal yang simpel, seorang anak. Sasuke dan Naruto bertaruh memilikinya terlebih dahulu. "Sebaiknya kita punya anak berapa ya," / "Kudengar, yang lain sudah memiliki anak," / modified canon. SasuSaku, NaruHina. Enjoy.


**Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Tidak ada maksud meraup keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfic ini.

catatan: ehm SasuSaku dan NaruHina. Bisa dibilang sekuel 'Atelo' tapi kalo ada yang menganggapnya nggak, ya bisa juga #apaansih

catatan2: modified canon. humor gagal. berusaha tidak OOC (doakan ya). bahasa ada yang rada mesum (?) tapi tetap lingkungan rate T. enjoy :")

.

.

Berawal dari lelucon sederhana di pagi hari. Berbuntut masalah.

Saat seluruh karakter menemui pasangan hidupnya, impian setelah peperangan adalah hal yang simpel, **seorang anak**.

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto bertaruh memilikinya terlebih dahulu. Siapa yang akan duluan menghamili istrinya (?)

.

.

_"Sebaiknya kita punya berapa anak ya,"_

_"Sakura, sepertinya kita harus segera menyusul mereka,"_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Aphenphosm<strong>

Oleh **musuko-kun**

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi," Seorang pria berkulih putih pucat dengan senyum sumringah memasuki ruangan. Di sana ada Naruto dan Sasuke tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Hokage. Pagi ini, seluruh orang di gedung Hokage tampak sibuk.<p>

"Oh Sai, bisa bantu beberapa hal di sini? Kami sedikit kerepotan," Naruto berbicara setengah fokus. Sai masih berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa memiliki niat berjalan ke arah Naruto untuk setidaknya merapikan kertas-kertas di atas meja, atau membantu Sasuke menulis banyak perkamen yang ditujukan kepada beberapa kepala negara.

"Aku sangat ingin membantu. Tapi, Ino membutuhkanku," Senyum itu belum pudar. Ada alasan belakangan ini Sai tidak lelah mengumbar senyuman tak jelas.

"Sekarang kau menjadi suami ideal ya," Naruto mengkritik. _Kaukira Hinata tak membutuhkanku?_

Sai sedikit tertawa. "Kali ini berbeda, Ino sedang hamil dan aku harus terus menjaganya," Matanya masih tertutup menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Ah ya, aku hampir saja lupa tentang hal itu," Kini Naruto cukup fokus membahas ini. "Sebentar lagi Hinata akan menyusul. Tolong jangan pelit ilmu," sambung Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Sasuke tersenyum remeh. Tapi tidak ingin ikut berkomentar atau menjatuhkan Naruto, kini ia benar-benar sibuk. Tidak ada waktu membahas hal seperti ini. Baru beberapa minggu lalu kembali ke Konoha, Hokage sudah memerintahkan banyak hal. Mungkin mencegah pria ini berkelana semakin jauh.

"Sesungguhnya yang perlu kita khawatirkan adalah Sakura. Mungkin dia butuh waktu lebih lama," Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Hihihi," Ia tak mampu menahan tawanya.

Sasuke tersentak. Ia menyerang tatapan membunuh ala Uchiha. Tulisannya sempat jelek dan mungkin akan mengganti perkamennya. "Kau sedang menyindirku?"

"Menurutmu?" Naruto masih asyik mempermainkan sahabat terbaiknya itu. "Berharap suaminya terus di rumah saja sebuah impian yang besar, apalagi memiliki keturunan?" Naruto berlagak sudah memberikan keturunan kepada Hinata.

Sai hanya menjadi penonton budiman.

"Jangan terlalu tinggi hati, posisi kita sama," Sasuke memberi balasan dengan raut setengah peduli. Matanya masih berkutat dengan perkamen yang baru ia ganti. "Kau yakin sekali bisa mendahuluiku?" Sekarang Sasuke resmi masuk pembicaraan ini. Sial.

Naruto terbatuk. "A-apa? Kau menantangku?" Matanya memicing memberi sengatan listrik ke arah Sasuke.

Sai masih berdiri dengan senyuman yang belum pudar. Ini sudah membuang waktunya. "Teman-teman, aku sangat ingin sekali berbincang dengan kalian, tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang harus aku kejar. Jadi, aku pamit—"

"—Hei! aku masih lebih baik darimu!"

"—Hn. Naruto, mengacalah,"

"—Sial kau, Teme!"

"Baka?"

Naruto dan Sasuke seakan dibawa ke masa kecil mereka yang penuh dengan perdebatan. Bahkan masalah seperti ini saja mampu menjatuhkan kedewasaan mereka yang sudah tumbuh. Naruto saat ini, sesungguhnya bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara atau berkelakuan bodoh seperti dulu, ia jauh lebih bijak sekarang. Namun persaingan antar calon ayah ini mampu memertaruhkan harga diri mereka.

Dan Sai hanya mampu terpatung dengan mata putih membulat dan mulut terbuka menyaksikan keduanya saling bersautan dari ujung ke ujung ruangan. Kehadirannya seolah diabaikan. Ia mampu melihat kilatan listrik di antara tatapan mereka. Mungkin ini yang sedari dulu Sakura bicarakan, dua sahabat yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Sekilas Sai iri melihat Tim Tujuh memiliki hubungan seerat ini.

Dan sejenak, ia ingat Ino di suatu tempat tengah merepet karena ia tak kunjung datang.

"Ba-baiklah, hentikan teman-teman." Sai melangkah mendekat. Dengan wajah memohon. "Sasuke segera memiliki anak, kok,"

"Hei! Aku duluan yang akan memilikinya!" Naruto protes. _Enak saja, aku lebih perkasa!_

"Eh? I-iya, Naruto deh yang bakal segera punya anak," Sai sedikit _sweatdropped_. Sekilas anak Guru Kurenai masih lebih dewasa ketimbang sifat mereka sekarang.

Sasuke tersenyum remeh—lagi. "Yang benar saja," Ia menggelengkan kepala. Menjatuhkan Naruto.

Entah mengapa Sai merasa paling bersalah di sini. Secara tidak langsung ia menyulut pertengkaran ini. "Ya sudah, kita lihat saja siapa yang duluan memiliki anak, ya," Perkataannya terdengar gila. Tapi sepertinya dianggap serius kedua belah pihak. Mungkin.

"Sai benar, kita lihat saja," Kali ini Naruto lebih tenang dan turun dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia injak. Merapikan diri dan mengembalikan kewibawaannya.

Sasuke kembali menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini,"

"Kau mulai takut, ya, Sasuke?" Naruto menyindir.

Oh, tidak. Mulai lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Aku pulang," sahut seorang pria saat memasuki sebuah rumah bertuliskan 'Kediaman Uchiha'.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke," Tidak seperti semasa kecil saat ia mengucapkan 'aku pulang' dan ibunya yang menyambutnya, kali ini seorang wanita berambut merah muda sepundak, dengan pakaian cantik, seumuran dengannya yang menyambut ia pulang. Sakura namanya. Wanita itu berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke. Memberi senyuman terbaiknya. Seolah memberitahu pria di depannya bahwa ia adalah wanita paling beruntung sedunia. "Bagaimana harimu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial," Entah mengapa, jika dilihat lebih seksama, ekspresi saat Sasuke di depan wanita ini—atau secara sah kita sebut Nyonya Uchiha, berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ia lempar ke orang lain. Ekspresi lebih santai. Hangat. Penuh kelembutan.

Sakura melepas jubah hitam yang selalu Sasuke pakai kemanapun ia pergi. Menggantungkannya berdampingan dengan beberapa busana Uchiha. Sakura dapat mencium bau keringat pria itu mengepul memenuhi ruangan. Sakura suka. Ia bersyukur Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan produk-produk wewangian Ino. Wanita pirang itu terus saja menawarkan dagangannya.

Saat Sakura mencoba melepasnya, kedua tangannya harus setengah melingkar di leher Sasuke. Sehingga Sakura dapat mendengar bisikan, "Maaf, aku bau,"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa," Sesungguhnya Sasuke tahu persis istrinya itu menyukai aroma tubuhnya. Hanya saja, wanita itu tak kunjung mengakuinya. "Ingin aku buatkan teh hijau?"

"Tentu,"

"Air hangat sudah kusiapkan. Sasuke bisa langsung mandi," sahut Sakura lagi saat ia sudah kembali ke dapur.

"Kau sudah mandi?" Kali ini Sasuke bertanya.

"Belum, Sasuke duluan saja,"

Sasuke berjalan meraih handuk yang sudah Sakura gantungkan di dekat pintu kamar mandi. "Kalau kau ingin mandi dan aku belum siap, ketuk saja," ujarnya sampai pintu kamar mandi itu berbunyi cekrek.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia sekaligus tersipu malu. Meski Sasuke menyampaikan bahasa secara sederhana, hal itu malah membuat Sakura semakin mencintainya. Bahkan ia tak berharap sebuah gombalan atau tingkah jijik pria yang sering ia saksikan di televisi. Sasuke seperti ini saja, sudah membuatnya sempurna. Hidup Sakura telah sempurna.

Lagipula, Sakura tidak sanggup mengetuk pintu dimana Sasuke masih di dalam. Melihat Sasuke keluar pasti membuatnya meleleh. Entahlah. Padahal mereka sudah menikah beberapa bulan, tapi melihat Sasuke dengan tampilan yang tidak akan pernah orang lain tangkap, selalu membuatnya deg-degan.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Naruto-kun," Hinata ada di dalam rumah. Dengan busana sederhana menyambut suaminya pulang. Kali ini Hinata bukan yang dulu, yang selalu malu di hadapan Naruto. Yang mati mematung saat Naruto menyapanya. Yang pingsan seketika saat Naruto memegangnya. Hinata menjadi wanita tangguh. "Naruto tidak langsung mandi?" tanya Hinata saat ia sedang asyik menyiapkan makan malam.

"Sebentar, aku ingin membaca koran tadi pagi," Naruto menarik kursi dan duduk di meja makan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Hinata..."

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Kira-kira anak kita nanti berapa ya," sahut Naruto di tengah keasyikan membacanya.

Hinata spontan terbatuk dan hampir terjatuh layaknya tayangan anime di televisi. "Ehm, aku tidak tahu, Naruto-kun," Hinata setengah fokus memasak. Pembicaraan Naruto sekilas aneh di benaknya. Sesekali melirik suaminya itu dan memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau ingin berapa?" Kali ini omongan Naruto sanggup membuat mata Hinata membulat maksimal. Matanya menatap segala arah seakan bingung dengan pertanyan Naruto. Ia meneguk ludah beberapa kali. Sepertinya Naruto menganggap pembicaraan di gedung Hokage tadi serius.

"Ehm, aku ikut Naruto saja," Hinata tersenyum. Meski Naruto tidak dapat melihatnya karena Hinata membelakanginya.

Naruto tampak berpikir-pikir. "Hmm, aku juga tidak tahu. Kau masih ingat slogan di televisi itu?"

Hinata memicingkan mata. Sedikit tidak mengerti sampai ia ingat iklan yang ia tonton bersama Naruto larut malam kemarin. "Dua anak cukup?" Hinata berkata ragu.

"Loh, bukannya dua anak lebih baik?" Naruto berusaha memperbaiki ingatannya.

"Sudah diganti, Naruto," Hinata tersenyum dibarengi tawa kecil.

"Yah, padahal aku ingin lebih,"

_Gubrak_!

Sesaat Naruto mendengar ada yang jatuh di dapur. Ia berharap bukan Hinata.

Hinata bangkit. Ternyata benar, ia yang jatuh. Wanita berambut biru menyala ini merapikan diri dan mengatur pernapasannya yang sempat kacau. "Memangnya Naruto ingin berapa?"

Naruto kembali berpikir. "Sampai rumah ini terkesan ramai, aku ingin sebanyak itu,"

Hinata _sweatdropped_. Sekilas ia berfantasi anak-anaknya memiliki karakter seperti Naruto kecil. Mungkin dua anak sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat rumah ini pecah.

Dan sesaat Hinata berpikir, mengapa suaminya tiba-tiba melempar topik pembicaraan seperti ini? Sungguh ini bukan keahlian seorang Hyuuga.

.  
>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Sakura," sahut Sasuke di tengah makan malam mereka. Duduk di sebuah meja lesehan kecil dimana keduanya saling berhadapan. Butuh waktu untuk Sakura belajar memasak dan mengetahui makanan apa yang disukai suaminya. Setidaknya melihat Sasuke lahap menyantap makanan sudah memberi sinyal positif.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Sai mengatakan, Ino tengah hamil, benar begitu?" tanya Sasuke santai sembari menyuap beberapa nasi ke mulutnya. Sakura tersedak sebentar. "Kau tak apa?" sambung Sasuke.

Sakura memperbaiki diri dan meneguk air minum sebelum berbicara. "Benar. Beberapa kali Ino berkunjung ke rumah sakit bersama Sai. Usia kehamilannya sudah satu bulan," nada bicara Sakura kembali normal.

"Begitu," Sasuke tetap dengan setelan _cool_-nya. Matanya hanya beralih ke makanan di mangkuknya, ke arah meja, atau sejurus ke depan menghadap Sakura. Membuat wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan sedikit salah tingkah dilihat seperti itu. "Ada lagi?"

Sakura butuh waktu mencerna perkataan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham. "Beberapa hari lalu Temari mengecek," Sakura melahap besar nasi ke mulutnya. "Dan sudah berusia dua minggu," lanjutnya susah payah. Sakura sempat aneh pria berambut biru legam itu membicarakan ini.

_Jangan-jangan... SHANNAROOO_

"Aku rasa kita harus segera menyusul mereka,"

_BRUAG!_

Sekilas Sasuke merasa di depannya ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Ia berharap bukan Sakura karena suaranya keras sekali. Dan sepertinya Sasuke mulai menganggap serius pembicaraan tadi pagi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hinata, Sarada dan Bolt, apa itu nama yang bagus?" Naruto bertanya saat mereka berdua duduk rapi di ruang keluarga. Menonton acara televisi yang tidak penting.

Pertanyaan Naruto cukup membuat Hinata menoleh dan menatapnya sebentar. "Bagus. Memangnya nama untuk apa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sedikit tersenyum. "Untuk anak kita? Jika anak pertama kita perempuan, kita beri nama Sarada. Jika laki-laki, Bolt," Kali ini senyumannya lebar.

Untuk kesekian kali Hinata tersontak. Terbatuk. Hilang fokus. Hari ini penuh kejutan.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat, Naruto?"

"Oh tidak. Aku takut kita tidak sempat memikirkan ini nantinya,"

Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum senang. Melihat Naruto begitu antusias membicarakan hal ini, menggelitik hatinya. Ia sempat mengingat Kiba berkata saat pasanganmu membicarakan anak, saat itulah kau harus berhati-hati. Apalagi untuk posisi Hinata, gadis polos ini bungkam seribu kata jika urusannya melahirkan keturunan. Bolehlah jika merawat anak, tapi untuk _menciptakannya_, Hinata masih saja merasa aneh. Tata cara itu begitu tabu untuk gadis polos seperti dirinya.

"Tapi sebelum proses itu, kita harus belajar menjadi orang tua yang baik, bukan?" Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Hmm..." Naruto tampak berpikir. Ia memikirkan beberapa orang. "Benar juga, kita harus belajar dari orang yang tepat,"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Jadi bagaimana menjadi orang tua yang baik, Guru?" tanya Naruto. Besok paginya, Naruto mendatangi ruangan Hokage.

"Naruto, ada beberapa kesalahan pada teorimu," Kakashi yang duduk di kursi Hokage tengah asyik mengurus perkamen kenegaraan dibuat kaget atas pertanyaan Naruto yang tidak biasa. "Pertama, aku bukanlah orang yang tepat terkait pertanyaanmu. Kedua, ini bukan tempat yang benar untuk membicarakannya," Kakashi mengendus. Sempat _sweatdropped_. Naruto melakukan ini atas dasar kehormatan atau penghinaan?

"Benar juga, kau bahkan tidak menikah," balas Naruto tanpa dosa. Membuat pria di depannya murung beberapa saat. Setidaknya tidak ada orang lain di sini.

"Naruto—" Kakashi berusaha mengatur sirkulasinya. Naruto seakan menamparnya berulang kali. "—aku hanya belum menikah," Kalimatnya lengkap.

Naruto berbalik arah seakan ingin ke luar ruangan. "Hn. Lihat saja, kau tidak akan menikah-nikah," Ia lantas berjalan keluar. "Aku pergi dulu!" Hanya lambaian tangan yang tersisa.

"Hokage, ada yang ingin ber—" Seseorang masuk sepuluh detik setelah Naruto keluar. Kalimatnya agak tersangkut melihat Hokage di depan mata. "—Hokage, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sekilas Kakashi terlihat mati di kursi yang ia duduki. Kepalanya menempel pada meja. Dan ada aura gelap di belakang tubuhnya.

_Aku hanya belum menikah Naruto. Aku belum menikah._

Ia membatin parau.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Di tempat lain, di pagi hari dimana musim gugur belum menggarang, dimana pohon-pohon belum mengigil, dimana burung-burung masih terlihat menyiapkan makanan musim dingin mereka, terlihat dua siluet berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Orang-orang sekitar menatapnya penuh pesona.

"Sasuke, kau cukup mengantarku sampai di sini," ucap Sakura. Tak seperti biasanya pria ini mengantarnya ke tempat kerja.

"Oi, Sakura!" Asal suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh ke belakang. Seorang wanita bersurai kuning menyala yang terikat panjang berlari kecil ke arah mereka. "Aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke mengantarmu selama ini. Hayo, ada apa?" Ino menyerang tatapan ingin tahu.

"Ino, sebaiknya tidak perlu berlari. Aku tak ingin kalian berdua terluka," Sai, dari belakang menyusul. Terlihat khawatir lalu menyentuh perut istrinya. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Tenanglah, aku merasakan dia begitu aktif. Dia suka aku berlari,"

Sakura menyela pembicaraan sepasang romantisme ini. "Ino, Sai benar, lain kali hati-hati ya,"

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun," sapa Sai beberapa saat kemudian. Masih dengan cengirannya. "Apa kalian ingin mengecek kehamilan Sakura bersama?"

Gelagat Sakura dan Sasuke berubah seketika. Mereka sempat beradu pandang. Menatap aneh pria berkulit seputih salju itu.

"Sai, jangan begitu, Sakura kan belum hamil," bisik Ino. Secara teknis bisikannya gagal mengingat suaranya terdengar lantang dan mampu membuat Sakura berteriak dalam hati.

_SHANNAROOO_

"Oh iya, benar juga," Sai mengelus belakang kepalanya. "Kapan menyusul?" Sai bertanya polos. Sebaiknya ia harus membaca tata cara berbicara yang baik di depan pasangan yang belum diberi momongan.

Sakura berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Pandangannya hilang arah. "Anu ehm—"

"—secepatnya," Sasuke menimpali kegugupan istrinya. Sanggup membuat siapapun yang mendengar terdiam dan berusaha mengolah data bahwa yang mengatakannya adalah Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha. Sakura mematung.

"Wah, sinyal bagus tuh—"

"—Ino, aku perlu bicara denganmu," Lantas Sakura menarik lengan Ino untuk membawanya pergi sebelum ia semakin mengacau, lalu keduanya saling melempar ucapan perpisahan kepada masing-masing pasangan.

"Aku berharap kau tidak menganggap serius kejadian kemarin, Sasuke,"

Sasuke hanya diam. Tetap dengan setelah _cool _dan menghanyutkan ala Uchiha. "Tidak juga,"

.

.

.

"HA? Sasuke mengatakan itu?!"

"Ssst! Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?"

Kali ini Sakura dan Ino duduk di antara kursi-kursi taman rumah sakit. Berlindung di balik guguran bunga. Dibalik tembok yang menutup keberadaannya dari para lelaki itu.

Ino mengontrol adrenalinnya. "Kau harus mempersiapkan diri, Sakura,"

Sakura terlihat bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, saat Sai _melakukannya _kepadaku, sebelumnya dia tidak memberiku kode apa-apa," balas Ino ceplos. Matanya menatap langit biru Konoha. Membuat Sakura cengo. "Sayang banget, malam itu _mood _aku nggak begitu bagus. Tatapannya memang agak beda sih dari biasanya. Aku tanya kenapa, dia hanya tersenyum, lalu—"

Seketika Sakura menutup mulut itu. menghentikan kata-kata yang sedari tadi melompat keluar. "Ino—" Sakura berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Lain kali, atur privasimu. Ada saatnya kau boleh bercerita kepada orang lain, ada juga hanya untuk konsumsi berdua," Sakura _sweatdropped._

Ino menepis tangan Sakura. "Loh kenapa? Aku menceritakan semuanya kepada ibuku," jawabnya enteng. "Lagipula ibu juga sering bercerita tentang ayah,"

Sakura menggeleng. Sekarang ia tahu temannya itu menurunkan sifat dari siapa.

"Sakura, aku serius. Saat Sasuke memberi kode itu, kau harus tampil luar biasa di hadapannya," Kalimat Ino sekarang tampak mengintimidasi. "Kau harus berdandan. Pergi ke salon. Bersikap manis. Agar ia lebih semangat untuk—"

"—SHANNAROOO!"

.

.

"_Kita beri nama siapa dia?"_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>H-hai... owo

saya tau ini fanfic idenya buruk banget, kepikiran dan akhirnya memberanikan diri huhu (_ _) #ditampar

o-oke, ini berasa gila mengingat beberapa fanfic multichap saya masih ada yang belum tamat (baca: ditelantarin bertahun-tahun) #plak (oh iya, tapi saya berencana ngelanjutin sih, kalo ada yang masih inget #plak)

in sha Allah untuk mutichap ini saya apdet secepatnya, doakan saja uts-nya lancar ;w; dan saya butuh respons dari para pembaca terkait fanfic ini. jadi ditunggu reviewnya ya dan terima kasih sudah membaca :"")


End file.
